Morning Coffee and Hugs
by LaZeeWriter
Summary: Affection from your girlfriend is always a pleasant surprise. Except for the waking up at pretty much 5:00 a.m part. (Lesbian Lucirobin! Yay!)


**Random fluff idea that popped up while I was doing an all-nighter. Man, apparently extreme exhaustion inspires creativity and motivation.**

 **Iria: Body 1, face 1, hair 1, hair color 20, voice 1. Asset is magic, flaw is hp (although that doesn't really matter since this is a modern au one-shot).**

 **Basically, completely default Robin except for her hair color. That's literally it, asides from personality.**

* * *

The apartment was entirely quiet through the morning, mostly because it was _very_ early- around 5:00 a.m, to be specific. The sunlight had not even peaked out yet. However, one of the occupants of the apartment, as usual, had woken up at a horrific time.

At first, her consciousness was still reeling from sleep. However, her body was already starting to slowly pump energy into her body, demanding her to get up from bed. Letting out a quiet, slightly irritated moan, her eyes tiredly fluttered open. The room was dark, and cold, until she realized she felt something pressing against her back and wrapped around her mid section that was warm. Iria didn't even have to turn around to remember who it was- that, and she didn't want to disturb her girlfriend's slumber further, as she planned to get out of bed and at least enjoy the actually good coffee Chrom had sent them as a gift. After all, when she woke up like this, she knew from experience she would not be able to return to resting again.

Carefully slipping out of the woman's comforting, tempting hold, she managed to slip away as silently as possible. Grabbing her phone from her nightstand, she sat up on the end of the bed, slowly stood up, and began her exhausted walk to the kitchen. Once she was out of their bedroom, she turned on her phone and swiftly typed in her passcode, then proceeded to turn its flashlight on to help her navigate, expertly closing the door behind her as she left. When she first started to wake up like this, she never thought of taking her phone, and so of course, often ended up stumbling over several objects in the process. Thankfully, those times were when she was alone.

Her body cringed and tensed up as her feet made contact with the tile floor. Sighing softly, she started to get everything for her coffee as she began making it. Thankfully, the kitchen was a bit away from their bedroom, and of course there was a door, so that muffled the noise of the coffee dispenser when it was being used.

However, the sound covered the sneaky footsteps of another being. The blunette woman approached the unsuspecting ginger from behind, and brought her against her back against her chest, hugging her around her waist. When she was first touched, Iria panicked, but immediately calmed down, leaning back into the embrace as she purred in utter content. She felt her lover lean down to rest her chin against her shoulder, an action that she appreciated very much as it brought them closer together- she enjoyed all contact with her in general.

"My, you're up rather early," she said softly. Iria almost snorted, letting out a small laugh as her hand slid down to hold one of the other woman's.

"Well, you've known my awful sleeping schedule for a while now. But I could say the same to you. ...Wait...I didn't wake you up, did I?" At first, her voice was teasing and amused, but as she continued, she realized she possibly could have moved a bit too much at once while getting up, and so it became gentle and slightly worried. Turning around, she came face to face with Lucina, a tired but warm smile on her face, when she shook her head in response.

"No, it's fine. Perhaps my body has adapted to your own sleeping schedule, too," she jested amusingly, chuckling. Iria lightly chewed her lower lip, before deciding to move on.

"Alright, if you say so...but anyways," she murmured, before proceeding to cup both of the taller female's cheeks and lean up, tenderly pressing her lips against hers. She felt Lucina quickly tense up, before she pulled away after a few seconds. When she opened her eyes, the poor girl's entire face was red, her sapphire blue orbs wide as her mouth slightly gaped open. This caused the ginger to nearly giggle as she smiled sleepily at her. "Good morning, love."

The blunette's gaze swiftly directed itself to the side, and Iria was unable to hold back her laughter anymore. "Aww, you're still embarrassed by things like that? You're so cute," she cooed, nuzzling the side of her face against Lucina's chest. She heard her let out an embarrassed, low whine as she hid her face into her hair.

Gods, she loved her so much.


End file.
